


all i want for christmas is you

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a himbo, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Request Meme, Short One Shot, Winter, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: You and Anakin finish decorating your Christmas tree!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: short & sweet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anakincanchokemethanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/gifts).



> written for @anakinswhore on tumblr (anakincanchokemethanks on ao3)
> 
> reader’s gender doesn’t really matter, but Anakin IS more strong/buff than you;) And Anakin does use the word “beautiful” to describe you at one point, but I don’t see this as feminine-specific  
> either way, enjoy!

“Lift me up a little more!” you said, massive paper-mache star in your hand as you steadied yourself against the wall. There was a tight pressure around your waist as Anakin’s grip shifted, and he grunted ungentlemanlike as he hoisted you a little farther upward. “Almost there?”

You didn’t reply, just screwed your face in concentration as you managed to fit the star’s base around the Christmas tree and let out a sigh. “Done!”

With the tree finished, Anakin helped you climb back down from where you’d been precariously perched on the top of the couch’s backrest, grinning as he did so. “It looks nice,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek as the both of you flopped onto the couch and stared up at the finished product.

The Christmas tree was tall, far taller than you had meant to buy, but there had been a misunderstanding when you’d gone to pick it up, and Anakin was all too willing to help lug to the car and tie it on top. So here you were.

You actually didn’t mind the height of the tree, even though the top of it brushed the ceiling and you’d had to push the bookcase in the living room to the side. It made the whole house more festive, in a way, for it couldn’t be kept out of sight. The only problem was, you and Anakin didn’t have enough ornaments to fill the green branches. So you’d had to go out and buy some, just a cheap pack from Target to add to the ones you’d been given as gifts or collected at gift shops.

Sighing with happiness, you leaned into Anakin, nestling against his hard chest as you stared up at the tree. You could feel his gaze on you, lips curled into a slight smile as his fingers trailed a line along your forearm. “What are you looking at?” you mumbled with mock-irritability, despite the fact that you were smiling.

“You’re so...beautiful,” he said, and you snorted in amusement. “That’s the best you can come up with?”

“But it’s true!” he protested, placing his hand on your cheek and turning your face up to his. “You’re perfect. I’m so happy to be spending our first Christmas together.”

“Oh my god!” you said between laughs. “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard!” When he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing visibly, and his eyes flitted downwards, even as he still smiled, you realized that you had embarrassed him. “Oh, Anakin...”

Trying not to smile, you lifted his chin and kissed him chastely, running a hand through his luscious waves of hair. It was soft, freshly washed, and the sweatshirt he wore was thick, keeping his skin warm to the touch as your hands drifted to caress the top of his back and drift over his collarbones.

But you had to stop yourself. Now was not the time for...such activities. Smiling, you met his eyes. “I’m happy, too, Ani. It’s gonna be fun.”

As you validated him, his shoulders visibly lost their tension, and he melted into you, kissing you more deeply this time. You grunted with surprise, but quickly allowed him to push you back onto the couch cushions as he peppered kisses along your jaw and in your hair. “Anakin!”

But you were already laughing, and so was he. Outside, the first snowflakes began to fall, and the yellow lights of the Christmas tree cast themselves over the two of you, cozying the room even further. Above your heads, the paper mache star shifted and drooped but stayed upright for the most part. You would need to fix it later.

And you were sure that Anakin would lend you a helping hand.

**Author's Note:**

> god i had to try so hard to keep this PG lol.
> 
> this was written for my follower celebration on [tumblr](https://darkalinas.tumblr.com)! come and make a request if you'd like! :)


End file.
